


You Are My Sunshine

by orphan_account



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Idk when egg tarts were made, M/M, This is Bad, This probably doesnt make sense, War, War Era, but egg tarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Please don't take my sunshine away.





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a very sad prompt that I read and I imagined and it got me like dyin g.  
> But this, what I wrote, is very bad.  
> Please stop right here if you're allergic to bad fics.
> 
> \+ DIDN'T CHECK FOR SPELLING ERRORS.

Minhyun didn't expect the cutest being of his house to come staggering back to him, a trail of blood behind him with a wound to his left. Jaehwan immediately lit up at the sight of Minhyun but it didn't last long. Before anyone saw it coming, he collapsed to the ground, triggering an alarm in Minhyun as he dashed over to the love of his life.

"Jaehwan! Jaehwan, what happened to you?!"

"I... Made it back to see you, hyung."

"What did you do?!"

"I... Went to buy you your... Favourite egg t-tart."

"What egg tart? Why are you bleeding?!"

"It... It doesn't matt-"

"-IT MATTERS! JAEHWAN, WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

"I... I don't know... I... I have your favo-" Jaehwan weakly raised the bag of egg tarts towards Minhyun and smiled softly, pale lips stretched into a painful smile. Minhyun angrily slapped the egg tart to the ground and picked Jaehwan up, making the younger lie in his arms.

"-it doesn't matter anymore! You're my favourite, what happened to you?!" Jaehwan didn't reply to him. He only frowned and tried to reach for the egg tarts which laid on the ground not so far from them, the contents in it probably already ruined.

"Why do you keep worrying over the stupid egg tart?! You're bleeding to your death!"

"Egg... Egg tart... F-for my, handsome... Minhyun hyung."

"Jaehwan, stop." Minhyun quietly begged before Jaehwan finally gave up, probably getting tired from moving too much while he bled.

"I love you, hyung."

"I love you too! Why are you bleeding? Oh god, I should fetch the doctor."

"N-no... It's... Too late. I want to- want to spend the rest... The rest of my time alive... With you." Jaehwan coughed up a little blood, forcing a smile as he clinged onto Minhyun.

"No, no, Jaehwan. Don't die! You can't die! What am I going to do without y-"

"-shhhh. I want to... I want to sing for you... Before I go."

"Why do you want to s-"

"-you are my sunsh-shine... My- only sunshine. You make me... Happy... When skies are... Gray. You'll never know dear, h-h-how much I love you..." There was a long pause as Jaehwan tried to catch Minhyun's gaze by reaching his bloody hand up at hold Minhyun's cheek. The older looked into his eyes even through his thick tears and blinked, letting his tears fall down his cheeks onto Jaehwan's palm.

"Please don't take my sunshine away." Minhyun quietly said the lyrics out as Jaehwan's hand on his face went limp, the younger's eyes now closed peacefully as a tear left his eye, his pale lips smiled softly.

"Don't take my sunshine away." Minhyun groaned out angrily as he shoved his face into Jaehwan's shoulder and sobbed.

**Author's Note:**

> That was bad.


End file.
